Death Before Life
by Burtonite22
Summary: Begins as a prequel to what happens in the movie. Shortly before Emily is killed, she makes a new friend that not even death can separate them. CBxNBC crossover. The story gets darker, so the rating may go up...


Emily Barnard sighed as she adjusted the emerald brooch that hung around her slender neck. In less than an hour her parents' annual society ball would begin. The Barnards were the richest family in the city, so it was a privelage for anyone to be invited. Due to their high status, Emily was expected to behave properly and attend all of the society meetings, but she found them to be a bore. Even though she was already eighteen years old (and much to the family's dismay, still not married), she had the heart and mind of a child, and was very free-willed. She enjoyed taking walks in the forest on the outskirts of town, and being at peace with nature. She loved dancing, singing, playing the piano, and always hated sitting still.

" Emily, are you ready?" Her mother called.

" Yes mother." Emily checked herself in the mirror on last time, and hurried down the stairs. " Bloody skirt." She grumbled as she tripped over her long dress.

" Well, you look somewhat decent," Mrs. Barnard sighed. "But whatever are we going to do with that wild mane of yours?" She then procceeded to tug on the bun Emily had managed to assemble. " We wouldn't want you looking unsuitable for any possible marriage prospects would we?"

" Mother," Emily groaned, " all the men you introduce me to are so boring!"

" How many times do I have to tell you Emily, that is not important in a marriage. Besides, it's time you learned how to act your age. Many women at your age get married and learn to produce their heirs. That's a fact of life, and you'll do well to learn that."

" I don't care about marriage mother! I don't even have any friends. I didn't get to go to school with all the other girls from town."

" Your social standing in society can't let you associate with all the common riffraff." Her mother made a dismissive gesture with her hand, as if that settled the arguement. Emily knew it was pointless to keep arguing, for her mother was as stubborn as she was. There was a loud bang as someone knocked on the door. The butler answered the door as the first of the guests were ushered.

A few hours later, Emily was bored stiff. _Kill me now_, Emily thought as her mother and father introduced her a to countless number of snooty suitors, some being three times her age. _Not that I have anything against marriage_, Emily thought. _I long for the day a man to come and sweep me off my feet and take me away from this place. He has to be charming and intellegent. Is that so much to ask?_ Emily sighed dejectedly._ I guess it is._

" Emily! Emily!" We have someone here you just have to meet!" Emily snapped her head out of her thoughts as her mother rushed towards her with a couple in tow. " This is Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds, and their daughter Sally. Suddenly, a girl who looked about the same age as Emily emerged from behind her parents. She was pale and slender, with straight red hair pulled up in a french twist. She smiled softly at Emily, blushing. Emily paid no attention to the conversation, but could only stare at the shy girl. _She's so pretty, she thought, but she looks so unhappy. I want to talk to her, but not_ _here._ Suddenly Emily had an idea. While her mother dragged the Reynolds family over to Mr. Barnard, Emily brushed past Sally and whispered, " Are you having a good time here?"

" Well-I-I…" Sally stuttered trying to find her voice.

" It's alright if you're not, I know that I'm bored stiff." Emily laughed gaily. " Imagine! It's at my house too! Would you like to come with me? I'm getting out of here."

" But we'll get in so much trouble." Sally hesitated, but looked tempted.

" Only if we get caught, let's go." Emily grabbed Sally's wrist, and snuck out the door. Running towards the forest with Sally in tow, Emily looked over her shoulder. "Come on! It's not far now!" Emily stopped when she came to a large clearing. " This is where I go when I want to get away from the world. Do you like it?"

Sally gasped. " It's beautiful!" In the clearing there was a small pond, sparkling under the light of the full moon. The tree branches danced and whispered in the wind. " It's like a different world here!"

" That's why I love this place." Emily begain to pull her hair out of her messy bun. "No rules, no one telling you what to do, it's great." She then procceeded to hike up her skirt and stick her feet in the water. Sally hesitated, then did the same.

Emily stared at Sally's hair. " I've never seen anyone's hair such a fiery red. It's beautiful! It's like it brings some color into the world."

Sally smiled. " Thank you. I always thought it was so plain looking."

" No it's lovely. It really stands out, which is a good thing. In fact, I think I would have recognized you fom somwhere in town by seeing that hair. Are you from around here?" Suddenly, Sally burst into tears. Emily was shocked. " I am so sorry! What did I say?"

Sally continued to sob. " It's not your fault, it's mine." She hiccuped. " We do live in town, but it's no surprise you've never seen me before. You see, my family snuck into your party. We're pretty poor, so we've never been invited to any ball before. So my parents dressed us up in our best clothes and snuck into the party. My mother and father thought that if your parents met us they would have a higher respect for our family, and perhaps invite us to more of the high society gatherings. But your mother mistook us for rich foreigners from out of town, so we had to keep pretending that's who we were. I am so sorry! Please don't tell your parents!"

Emily stared at Sally, and suddenly burst into laughter. Sally looked up sharply with tears in her eyes. " You find it funny?"

Now Emily had tears streaming down her face. " No, no that's not it" She said between giggles. " I can't believe you think I would tell my parents. I think it's sensational what you and your family did! I would give anything to try being someone else for a while."

Sally smiled, " It wasn't easy, but I'm relieved you're not angry."

" Of course not. Now, tell me everything about your real family."

So Sally and Emily sat well into the night, sharing their secrets, their dreams, and their fears. And on that night under the full moon, a friendship blossomed that would soon come to face the ultimate challenge. But for now, two young girls sat together, living in their own world, and not caring about anything else but each other.


End file.
